Entre el ocaso y el amanecer
by Miko.RF
Summary: Después de un día horrible cualquier persona quiere disfrutar de un momento con la persona que ama. Por muy grande que sea su imperio y por mucho poder que tenga, Alejandro no es distinto. Hefastión/Alejandro


**Entre el ocaso y el amanecer.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito no está hecho con fines de lucro. SIMPLEMENTE DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

La mano de Alejandro se ahueco en su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo, Hefestión inclinó el rostro hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, reteniendo las sensaciones que le producían ese contacto.

El cansancio, posterior a la batalla, estaba haciendo mella en sus últimas reservas de energía. Los músculos, agarrotados y doloridos, le rogaban por un pronto descanso. Un corte aun le sangraba allí donde el cuello y el torso tenían su unión. Solo Zeus sabía cuántas otras heridas cubrían su cuerpo.

Alejandro lo miró a los ojos y, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos preciosos zafiros, comenzó a aflojar las cintas que sujetaban la túnica de su general, de su amigo... su amante. En cuanto el bronceado torso hizo su aparición, el Rey no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Ni siquiera las heridas que curtían su piel podían aplacar la admiración que le causaba su poderoso y varonil esplendor.

No podía recordar en qué momento habían dejado de ser escuálidos muchachos para convertirse en los hombres que eran en ese momento.

-Déjame cuidar de ti, mi querido guerrero-Le susurró acercando su rostro al de él.- déjame cuidar de ti y quédate conmigo ésta noche. No creo poder dormir si no estás a mi lado y alejas mis fantasmas.

Hefestión acarició los dorados rizos de su divino rey y, sonrojándose, asintió. La dulce timidez de su amante hizo sonreír a Alejandro. A pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía sonrojándose cada vez que le ofrecía un lugar en su lecho.

Tomando su rostro entre las manos, poseyó su boca con una tierna pero implacable urgencia. Con las emociones a flor de piel, como consecuencia de la ardua y sangrienta lucha que había comandado ese día, lo único que quería era disfrutar de la compañía de su amante, de su Patroclo.

Aun así no pudo más que anonadarse ante la fuerza de sus emociones hacia Hefestión esa noche.

Sujetándolo por la nuca, profundizó el beso. Invadiendo, reclamando una respuesta que igualara en intensidad a la suya. La pasión rápidamente se apoderó de los poderosos cuerpos. Lo empujó contra la cama y se encargo de terminar de remover las túnicas de ambos, las cuales fueron relegadas al olvido en algún rincón oscuro. Continuó besándolo. Todo se tornaba más salvaje a cada instante. Las caricias eran rudas. La fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentaba a una velocidad alarmante.

Alejandro, sin interrumpir el beso, recorrió su pecho con las manos. Descendió sobre el abdomen plano, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando percibió que Hefestión contenía la respiración con un jadeo.

Apartándose, le observó el rostro sonrojado por el deseo. Los labios entreabiertos e hinchados por los toscos besos. Los ojos brillosos y llenos de ansiedad. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Ansioso por aumentar el roce entre ellos, lo sujetó por uno de los muslos con fuerza para atraerlo más a sus caderas.

Una mueca de agonía descompuso el rostro de Hefestión. El rey se apresuró por soltar su agarre y se miró la mano.

Sangre. Sangre roja y espesa cubría su mano y se escurría por la cara externa de la pierna de su amante.

Una quemadura del tamaño de un puño era razón suficiente para que toda la pasión que Alejandro sentía inmediatamente se transformara en preocupación.

Se bajó del lecho y se apresuró en buscar un cuenco con agua y unos trapos. Acomodó a Hefestión sobre su lado sano y, con paciencia y amor, comenzó a limpiar la herida. Una vez que su deseo se vio desvanecido, volvió a fijarse en el cuerpo en busca de heridas similares. Solo había cortes y rasguños. Varios cardenales estaban haciendo su aparición. Y cierta parte de la anatomía de Hefestión parecía empecinado en presentar una batalla muy distinta a la que el resto de los mortales, Alejandro y él había protagonizado aquella tarde.

El Rey prosiguió cuidando de cada uno de los golpes de su cuerpo, ignorando deliberadamente el descarado llamado a acción.

Limpió y vendó la quemadura. Cambio el agua del cuenco, enjuago los lienzos y continuó limpiando la ceniza y la tierra del rostro, el pecho, el abdomen de su Patroclo. Realizaba su labor con una pasmosa lentitud que desesperaba a Hefestión. Éste pronto se vio mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo las ganas de recostarlo debajo de sí y llenarlo de caricias.

Alejandro se inclinó sobre Hefestión para limpiarle un corte que le recorría el pectoral izquierdo y el aroma del Rey, una equilibrada mezcla de sudor masculino, algodón y menta, invadió sus fosas nasales. La dureza de su cuerpo se incrementó y se tornó insoportable. La tentación fue demasiada.

Haciendo palanca con su cuerpo empujó a Alejandro contra el colchón. En la lejanía pudo escuchar como el cuenco del agua caía al suelo con un fuerte estrepito. Presionó sus labios contra los de su Aquiles y luego _simplemente lo abrazó._

No necesitaba más en ese momento.

Por mucho que su cuerpo exigiera llegar más lejos de un simple abrazo, él solo quería acunarlo entre sus brazos, disfrutar de su compañía. Deleitarse de ver a su amante por una vez tranquilo, sin presiones ni apuros. Sin un imperio bajo sus órdenes.

Allí, en ese lecho, eran solo dos jóvenes que se querían. Fuera de él todo era demasiado terrible. Hefestión cerró los ojos y, sosteniendo a Alejandro entre sus brazos, por una vez, durmió en paz.

* * *

Es cortito, ya se. Igualmente espero que les haya gustado.

Nunca creí poder escribir un Slash, pero bueno, vi Alexander y todo esto fue más fuerte que yo jajaja

Dejen Reviews insultando, opinando, lo que quieran. Quiero saber que piensan de lo que hago :)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO.


End file.
